mianhae,, I love him too
by ryeocloud
Summary: Wookie jatuh cinta pada Yesung. Ia tidak tahu tentang status Yesung yang sebenarnya. Akankah cinta YeWook dapat bersatu ? YeWook..GS.. Yesung X Ryeowook


**Mianhae,, I love him too**

**Pairing :: YeWook (Gender switch)**

**Cast :: Ryeowook, Yesung, Hyukjae, and other**

**Genre :: Romance and Friendship**

**Rated :: T**

**Warning :: Banyaknya kesalahan dalam penulisan dan tidak sesuai EYD, alur cerita yang sedikit membosankan**

**Disclaimer :: Yesung itu milik Wookie,, Wookie milik Yesung.. And.. Mereka berdua adalah milik author.. Fufufufufu #senyum evil**

**Summary :: Wookie jatuh cinta pada Yesung. Ia tidak tahu tentang status Yesung yang sebenarnya. Akankah cinta YeWook dapat bersatu ?**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Wookie pov~

"Yak Tan Ryeowook ! Ayo cepat bangun !", suara umma menggelegar di seluruh penjuru kamarku.

"Sebentar lagi umma. Lima menit lagi", dengan malas ku jawab teriakkan umma. Ku tarik selimut untuk menutupi kepalaku.

"Apa kamu ingin telat lagi hah !", teriak umma lagi sambil menarik selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhku.

"Limat menit lagi umma~~", rengekku pada umma.

"Dalam lima menit juga semua koleksi Christoper dan boneka jerapahmu akan hilang jika tidak bangun", bisik umma -dengan sangat lembut- ditelingaku sampai membuatku merinding.

Mendengar semua koleksiku akan terancam bahaya jika aku tidak bangun, maka dengan langkah seribu aku langsung bangun dan kabur menuju kamar mandi.

"Baik umma…. Aku akan bangun….", kataku sambil ngacir ke kamar mandi.

Ku lihat umma tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuatku terbangun –dengan caranya-.

Ummaku bernama Tan Heechul. Walau sangat cantik tapi galaknya minta ampun, appa saja tidak berani melawan umma. Kebalikan dari umma, appaku itu sangat lembut dan tampan. Appaku bernama Tan Hangeng. Yahh.. Walau bagaimanapun aku tetap sayang ummaku.

Dengan sangat terburu-buru aku bersiap ke sekolah. Aku tidak ingin telat masuk hari ini, karena jika aku telat lagi aku tidak bisa membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan kuterima.

"Tidak sarapan dulu chagi", appa tersenyum melihatku yang dengan terburu-buru mengikat tali sepatu.

"Tidak appa. Aku sudah telat. Aku kan harus naik bus dulu untuk sampai ke sekolah", kataku sambil berjalan ke arah appa. Ku cium pipi appa dan umma.

"Aku berangkat dulu", kataku sambil menyambar tas yang terletak di dekat rak sepatu.

"Hati-hati Wookie", teriak umma dari dapur.

Aku berlari menuju halte. Bus yang biasa aku naiki sebentar lagi akan tiba. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan, sebab aku harus menunggu lama lagi jika ingin naik bus berikutnya.

Bus berhenti di depan halte tempatku menunggu. Dengan hati-hati aku memasuki bus itu.

'Huft.. Untung keburu', gumamku dalam hati. Ku ambil sapu tangan dari dalam tasku untuk mengelap keringat yang membanjiri wajahku.

Seperti biasa bus yang aku naiki selalu penuh. Untuk bergerak saja sangat sulit.

"Permisi,, dompet anda terjatuh", seorang namja menepuk bahuku. Ia menyodorkan dompet hitam padaku.

"Ehh ? Gomawo", aku membungkuk pada namja itu setelah mengambil dompetku. Ia hanya tersenyum.

'Neomu kyeopta', kagumku dalam hati begitu melihat senyumannya yang menawan. Untung saja yang mengambil dompetku namja itu, jika orang lain entah dompetku akan kembali lagi atau tidak.

Di halte berikutnya, beberapa orang masuk ke dalam bus yang sudah penuh sesak. Tubuhku yang mungil terhimpit diantara para ajusshi kantoran yang berbadan besar.

'Ugh.. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan badanku', gerutuku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang ajusshi yang menyentuh pantatku. Dia mengelus-elus pantatku dengan seenaknya. Aku ingin protes tapi tidak berani. Di sini banyak orang, aku sangat malu. Rasanya ingin menangis. Kupejamkan mata menahan rasa maluku. Tuhan.. tolong aku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?", kudengar seseorang berteriak di sampingku. Ku buka mataku. Ku lihat namja yang menolongku itu menarik tangan ajusshi mesum itu.

"Dasar mesum. Kau mencari-cari kesempatan hah !", bentak namja itu lagi. Ia meremas tangan ajusshi mesum itu dengan keras sampai ajusshi mesum itu meringis kesakitan.

"A..ani.. Aku.. Tidak melakukan apa pun", ajusshi mesum itu menjawab dengan sangat gugup. Ku lihat wajahnya merah padam. Ajusshi mesum itu lalu menepis tangan namja yang menolongku dari tangannya. Dengan terburu-buru ajusshi mesum itu turun di halte selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?", Tanya namja yang sudah menolongku.

"Gomawo", aku menundukkan kepala berkali-kali seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ne.. Cheon", Ia tersenyum padaku.

DEG

Jantungku langsung berpacu dengan cepat melihat senyumannya itu. Senyuman yang mampu membuat wajahku merona merah.

"Halte X ! Halte X !", Suara sang supir membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan terburu-buru aku menerobos segerombolan orang yang menghalangi pintu bus.

Namun sebelum turun aku menyempatkan membungkuk –tanda terima kasih- pada namja itu. Setelah itu aku melangkah turun dari bus.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi", gumamku sambil menatap bus yang sudah berjalan menjauhiku.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah aku bernyanyi dengan ceria. Walau ada hal buruk yang menimpaku namun ada hal baik di sana, aku bisa bertemu dengan namja yang membuat jantungku berdebar dengan keras. Senyumannya tidak bisa lepas dari ingatanku. Sepertinya aku menyukainya.

SRETTTT

Dengan perlahan kubuka pintu kelasku. Ku masukan kepalaku di celah sempit di antara pintu.

"Permisi songsaengnim.. Mianhae aku terlambat", kataku dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Dengan takut-takut kulirik wajah songsaengnim yang terkenal galak ini.

"Sepertinya kamu akan senang menerima 'hadiah' dari songsaengnim setelah pulang sekolah ?", ku lihat senyuman menakutkan terpasang di wajah songsaengnim killer itu.

Susah payah aku menelan ludahku mendengar kata 'hadiah' yang akan diberikan songsaengnim nanti. Yang pasti bukan hadiah yang menyenangkan seperti yang kalian pikirkan.

"Ba..baik songsaengnim", jawabku dengan gugup. Ku langkahkan kaki menuju mejaku sambil menundukkan wajah. Aku tak berani melihat wajah songsaengnim yang seperti Gozzila yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku dikursi, lalu aku langsung mengeluarkan buku untuk menyalin catatan yang songsaengnim berikan di papan tulis.

PLUKKK

Sebuah kertas mendarat mulus di kepalaku. Kuambil kertas yang sudah terjatuh di atas meja. Dengan wajah super BT ku ambil kertas itu sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku yang terkena ciuman dari sang kertas. Kubaca kertas itu dengan malas.

'Wookie… Aku punya kabar gembira ! Kau tahu.. Aku berhasil mendapatkan namja yang kusukai.. Dia menerima cintaku \(^0^)/'

Setelah membaca sederet kalimat di kertas itu, sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajahku. Kulirik orang yang melempar kertas itu padaku. Orang itu adalah sahabatku, Lee Hyukjae. Ia memamerkan gigi beserta gusi pinknya, tak lupa dipasang tanda v di tangannya. Aku tersenyum padanya sambil mengancungkan jempolku.

"Selamat Hyukkie. Akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkannya", bisikku pada Hyukkie. Hyukkie duduk di bangku seberang belakangku.

"Hehehehe.. Gomawo Wookie", bisiknya. Ia terus memamerkan senyuman khasnya.

"Ehm… Tan Ryeowook.. Lee Hyukjae.. Kalian bisa mengobrol di luar jika mau", suara dari songsaengnim menginterupsi kegiatanku dan Hyukkie. Spontan aku langsung menghadap songsaengnim yang berdiri tepat di sampingku. Songsaengnim memberikan pukulan indah di kepalaku dan Hyukkie dengan buku tebalnya yang sudah digulung membentuk silindris.

"Mianhae songsaengnim", aku dan Hyukkie serempak memohon ampun pada songsaengnim.

Ku usap-usap kepalaku yang kuyakini sudah benjol sambil meringis pada songsaengnim. Tanpa rasa bersalah songsaengnim killer itu berjalan ke depan kelas.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG

Bunyi bel istirat membuat suasana gaduh di kelas. Murid-murid yang awalnya terlihat lesu kini sudah terlihat penuh semangat. Aku juga langsung berdiri di samping Hyukkie dan menarik tangan yeoja enerjik itu.

"Kajja kita ke kantin ! Aku tidak mau kehabisan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Shindong-ssi", ajakku. Kutarik tangannya dan langsung berhamburan keluar kelas.

Saat ini aku sangat lapar, aku ingin segera menyantap nasi goreng kimchi buatan Shindong-ssi yang terkenal itu. Biasanya nasi goreng itu tidak akan bertahan lama karena saat bel istirahat berdering dengan segera para murid menyerbu kios Shindong-ssi.

"Untung ya Wookie, kita tidak kehabisan. Telat sedikit saja aku yakin yang tersisa hanya wajannya saja", kata Hyukkie sambil membawa nampan berisi nasi goreng kimchi dan sebotol coke.

"Iya.. Kita sangat beruntung", kataku. Aku meletakkan nampanku di atas meja dan menyuruh Hyukkie untuk duduk di bangku depanku.

"Hyukkie.. Cepat ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa jadian", Tanyaku dengan tidak sabaran.

"Hehehehe.. Begini.. Kemarin aku menjemput adikku di TK seperti biasanya. Lalu tak lama ia lewat di TK itu. Dengan segera aku menghentikan langkahnya. Aku merentangkan tangan agar ia berhenti", Hyukkie menjelaskan padaku penuh semangat.

"Lalu ?", tanyaku sambil mencondongkan badan ke arahnya.

"Sabar Wookie", Hyukkie mendorong wajahku menjauhinya. "Hmm.. Lalu aku langsung mengatakan padanya kalau selama ini aku selalu memperhatikannya. Aku bilang kalau aku menyukainya dan bertanya apakah ia mau jadi namjachinguku", Hyukkie menjelaskan kronologisnya sambil tersenyum-tersenyum senang. Ia lalu meraih sebotol coke di nampannya dan meminumnya.

"Dia bilang iya ?", tanyaku.

"Ne", Hyukkie mengangguk masih sambil tersenyum.

"Kau harus mentraktirku Hyukkie", ku tepuk-tepuk bahunya sambil tertawa.

"Sipp", ia mengacungkan jempolnya padaku. Kami lalu mengobrol sambil menyantap nasi goreng kimchi yang sempat terabaikan.

Tanpa terasa bel masuk sudah berbunyi nyaring. Kami langsung berjalan meninggalkan kantin menuju kelas untuk menerima pelajaran berikutnya.

"Apa nanti kalian akan berkencan ?", tanyaku setelah sampai di kelas. Aku duduk di kursiku dan Hyukkie duduk di kursinya.

"Ne.. Aku ada janji kencan dengannya nanti sore", Hyukkie menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Asyiknya~~ Aku jadi ingin segera memiliki namjachingu", kataku sambil tertawa lirih.

"Ku doakan agar kau bisa segera mendapatkan seorang namjachingu yang baik", kata Hyukkie.

"Gomawo", kataku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku jadi teringat namja yang menolongku pagi tadi. Senyumannya yang mampu membuat hatiku terperangkap. Aku ingin bertemu dengan namja itu lagi. Semoga Tuhan mendengar doaku.

Tak lama kemudian Kim songsaengnim masuk kelas. Aku mendengarkan penjalasan Kim songsaengnim yang terasa membosankan itu. Aku mencatat semua yang Kim songsaengnim berikan dengan malas.

.

.

DRRRTTTTT

Ponselku bergetar menandakan ada e-mail yang masuk. Kurogoh kantong rokku. Dengan hati-hati kulihat e-mail tersebut. Sebelumnya aku melirik ke arah Jung songsaengnim yang sedang membaca paragraph bahasa Inggris di depan kelas (Guru yang mengajar sudah berganti dari Kim Songsaengnim menjadi Jung songsaengnim). Ku ketuk tombol open di ponselku.

'_Pulang sekolah kamu mampir ke Lotte Mart dulu. Belikkan umma kecap,, daging sapi,, sawi,, dll….._ *author males mikir.. Hehehehhe*. _Jangan lupa ne ?'_, perintah umma di e-mail tersebut.

'Huft.. Mulai lagi deh sifat bossy umma', keluhku dalam hati. Kumasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku rokku. Ku lihat kalimat-kalimat bahasa Inggris yang tercetak rapih di buku pelajaran. Kudenguskan napasku.

'Kapan jam sekolah berakhir. Haahhh', keluhku lagi sambil menempelkan daguku di meja.

Setelah melewati siksaan panjang berupa ceramah-ceramah panjang dari para songsaengnim yang mengajar hari ini. Akhirnya bel pulang yang ditunggu-tunggu berbunyi dengan indahnya *ditelinga para murid*. Dengan penuh semangat para murid serempak memasukkan buku mereka ke dalam kelas. Tak terkecuali denganku.

"Kajja kita pula Hyukkie", ajakku pada Hyukkie yang masih sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam kelas.

"Bukannya kamu ditunggu Choi songsaengnim Wookie?", Tanya Hyukkie sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Ehh ? Choi songsaengnim ? Gawat aku lupa ! Aku bisa dibantai songsaengnim killer itu kalau tidak segera menemuinya. Ia pasti sudah siap dengan 'hadiah' yang akan diberikan padaku.

"Gawat ! Baiklah Hyukkie.. Kau pulang duluan aja. Doakan aku ya.. T_T", kataku sambil berlari meninggalkan kelas.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk", suara Choi songsaengnim dari dalam.

"Permisi songsaengnim", ku langkahkan kaki mendekati songsaengnim yang sedang sibuk membenahi berkas-berkas yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

"Ahh.. Kau Wookie.. Hmm.. Ini 'hadiahmu'", songsaengnim memberikan setumpuk pr padaku.

"Ini ?", tanyaku sambil memasang innocent.

"Ne.. Kau harus mengerjakannya dan kumpulkan besok. Jika tidak, ada 'hadiah' lain yang menantimu", senyuman songsaengnim mampu membuatku sulit untuk menelan ludah. Rasanya aku ingin mengutuk Choi songsaengnim yang dengan sangat tega memberikan setumpuk pr padaku dan memberikan tenggat waktu hanya semalam.

"Baik songsaengnim", jawabku lemah. Haahhh~~ Andai aku punya kekuatan untuk memberontak, pasti aku tidak akan membawa kertas-kertas lakanat ini. Ku pandangi setumpuk kertas itu dengan tatapan sedih dan dengan –sangat- enggan kumasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Permisi songsaengnim", pamitku sebelum meninggalkan ruanganya. Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai meninggalkan sekolah. Kenapa setelah mengalami kejadian menyenangkan tadi pagi #author : salah Wookie ! kejadian yang menyebalkan.. bukannya kau juga ketemu sm ajusshi mesum ? Wookie: anggap aja ga ada kejadian itu thor.. Hehehe.. Author : =_=7# harus mengalami hal yang menyedihakan seperti ini sih. Huft.

Aku menunggu bus yang akan membawaku pulang. Dan tak lama kemudian bus itu datang. Aku masuk ke dalamnya. Ekor mataku menangkap sosok namja yang paling ingin aku temui. Senyuman langsung menghiasi wajahku ketika melihatnya berdiri sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Ku tepuk bahunya pelan. Ia menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersenyum manis padanya.

"Annyeong. Kita bertemu lagi", sapaku padanya. Ia tersenyum padaku, senyuman yang paling aku sukai.

"Sepertinya kita berjodoh", katanya sambil terkekeh ringan.

DEG

Jantungku berdebar keras mendengar perkataannya. Jodoh ? Benarkah ia berfikir seperti itu. Aku yakin jika aku punya sayap, aku pasti suda terbayang melayang-layang di angkasa mendengar perkataannya.

"Kita sepertinya belum berkenalan ?", diulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menyambutnya dengan semangat dan tak lupa kupasang senyuman terbaik milikku.

"Tan Ryeowook immnida. Tapi cukup panggil Wookie. Aku kelas XI di ELF High School", aku memperkenalkan diri padanya.

"Kim Jong Woon immnida. Tapi teman-temanku memanggilku Yesung. Aku kelas XII di SUJU High School. Hmm.. Karena aku lebih tua kau bisa memanggilku oppa", ia tersenyum manis padaku. Ya Tuhan.. Jika aku bisa berteriak sekarang, aku ingin berteriak kalau wajahnya sangat tampan saat tersenyum.

"Ne. Oppa…", kataku sambil tertunduk malu. Ia menarik tangannya dan tertawa kecil. Kami lalu mengobrol ringan sepanjang perjalanan. Aku ingin waktu berhenti saat aku bersama Yesung oppa. Aku ingin terus menikmati waktuku saat mendengar ia berbicara dan tersenyum di setiap aku bercerita tentang sekolahku. Namun Tuhan tidak mendengar permintaanku kali ini, buktinya halte tujuanku sudah tiba.

"Aku duluan oppa", kutundukkan kepala padanya. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Langkahku sangat berat saat turun dari bus. Aku masih enggan meninggalkan momen yang sangat manis ini. Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan Yesung oppa lagi.

.

.

-Esok hari di sekolah-

"Hyukkie…. Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kencan kalian kemarin", aku duduk di depan bangku Hyukkie. Saat ini Park songsaengnim tidak masuk, sehingga murid-murid memiliki waktu bebas walaupun ada tugas yang mesti diselesaikan.

"Aku kemarin ke kebun binatang. Kami berkeliling melihat binatang-binatang lucu sambil bergandengan tangan. Yahh… Walau aku yang memaksanya untuk menggandeng tanganku. Hehehehehe", kata Hyukkie sambil nyengir.

"Jinja ? Lalu apalagi yang kalian lakukan ?", tanyaku penuh antusias.

"Kami hanya berkeliling dan makan", jawabnya sambil memainkan pensil mekaniknya.

"Hanya itu ?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Ne…", jawab Hyukkie sedih. Aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya sedih di hari kencan pertamanya. Ku genggam kedua tangan Hyukkie sambil tersenyum.

"Semangat Hyukkie ! Kau kan bisa membuatnya tergila-gila padamu. Kau itu sangat manis Hyukkie. Jadi jangan sedih ne ?" kataku mencoba memberinya semangat.

"Gomawo Wookie. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku", Hyukkie kembali tersenyum.

"Apa hari ini kalian akan berkencan lagi ?", tanyaku lagi. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Katanya dia ada keperluan", katanya tersenyum lirih.

"Hey,, Semangat !", aku mengepalkan kedua tangan untuk memberikan Hyukkie semangat. Ia tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Aku sayang padamu Wookie", ia tersenyum padaku. Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis milikku.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG

Jam pulang sekolah berdenting dengan keras di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar dengan gembira. Hyukkie berjalan mendekatiku.

"Wookie… Mianhae.. Aku tak bisa pulang bareng lagi denganmu. Aku janji dengan adikku untuk menemaninya membeli keperluan sekolahnya", Hyukkie mangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyukkie. Kan besok kita bisa pulang bareng. Itu juga jika kau tidak ada kencan", godaku pada Hyukkie. Kusenggol lengannya dengan sikuku. Kupasang senyuman jahil padanya. Ia tersenyum-senyum gaje sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Dasar kau ini. Hehehehehe… Aku duluan ya Wookie, adikku sudah menunggu", ia meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang malu-malu itu. Aku pun menyusul Hyukkie berjalan keluar kelas.

Aku bersenandung riang sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Di depan gerbang tak lupa aku menyapa pak satpam yang sedang berdiri di posnya. Satpam itu selalu menjadi saksi keterlambatanku yang hampir setiap hari. Aku selalu bertarung dengannya, saat ia menutup pintu gerbang sekolah saat jam sekolah mulai. Aku harus berlari sangat kencang untuk mencapai gerbang yang hanya beberapa senti lagi akan tertutup. Dan untungnya disetiap keterlambatanku, akulah yang menang.

Jalan di sekitar sekolah sekarang sudah sepi karena murid-murid sudah pulang sedari tadi. Sebelum pulang aku harus ke ruang Choi songsaengnim untuk menyerahkan 'hadiah' darinya, jadinya aku terlambat untuk pulang.

Di ujung jalan kulihat segerombol preman yang sedang berdiri sambil asyik mengobrol. Dengan takut-takut aku berjalan melewati mereka. Aku terus berdoa agar para preman itu tidak menggangguku.

"Hai cantik. Mau ke mana ? Ko buru-buru begitu ?", kata seseorang di antara mereka yang mampu membuatku ketakutakan setengah mati. Ya Tuhan.. tolonglah hambaMu.

Aku tidak memperdulikan panggilan mereka. Aku terus saja berjalan sambil tertunduk. Namun sialnya salah satu di antara mereka menarik lenganku.

"Mau ke mana ? Tidak mau bermain-main dulu ?", kata preman itu sambil tertawa mengerikan.

"A..ani… Mian.. A..aku terburu-buru", aku mencoba menyingkirkan tangannya yang mencengkram lenganku dengan kuat. Tapi aku kalah tenaga darinya.

"Mianhae.. Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku ?", pintaku sambil tertunduk takut. Namun mereka tidak menjawab malah tertawa semakin keras. Teman-teman preman itu menghampiriku yang masih dicengkram oleh preman menakutkan ini.

"Kau sangat manis", salah satu preman mengangkat wajahku. Buru-buru aku langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Le..lepaskan aku", pintaku lagi. Cairan bening sudah keluar dari sudut mataku.

"Kenapa terburu-buru manis ?", kata preman itu yang masih memegang wajahku.

Dengan gemetaran aku mencoba melepaskan tangan-tangan mereka dari tubuhku. Namun semakin aku berontak, mereka semakin kencang memegang tangaku. Aku menangis-nangis memohon pada mereka untuk melepaskanku. Tapi mereka hanya tertawa mendengar permintaanku.

Aku sangat takut sekarang, aku berharap ada seseorang datang menolongku. Aku memajamkan mataku saking takutnya melihat wajah mereka.

BUGHHHH

Suara hentama keras terdengar saat aku menutup mataku. Kulihat salah satu dari preman itu tersungkur di tanah dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Siapa itu hah ?", bentak sang preman. Aku semakin ketakutan mendengar suara bentakkan preman itu.

"Lepaskan yoja itu ! Dia bilang tidak mau kan ! Apa kalian tuli hah !", orang itu balas membentak dan memukul salah satu preman itu.

DEGGG

Suara ini. Aku mengenal suara baritone ini. Suara yang sudah memenjarakan hatiku. Suara yang sudah membuatku tak bisa melupakannya. Suara yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Ku tatap wajah namja itu.

"Yesung oppa.. ?", tanyaku tak percaya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali memukuli preman-preman itu sampai babak belur. Kekuatan Yesung oppa ternyata sangat besar, ia mampu melumpuhkan semua preman yang tadi menyerangku. Para preman itu lari tunggang langgang setelah menerima serangan Yesung oppa bertubi-tubi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Wookie ?", Tanya Yesung oppa. Ia berjalan ke arahku sambil memasang wajah khawatir.

"Ne.. Tidak apa-apa oppa", jawabku sambil gemetaran. Jujur aku masih takut pada peristiwa tadi. Aku masih belum bisa menstabilkan diriku. Air mata masih mengalir dari kedua mataku.

GREPPPP

Yesung oppa memelukku, membuatku terpaku tak bergerak.

"Semua sudah selesai Wookie. Semua baik-baik saja. Kau tak usah takut ne ?", Yesung oppa mencoba menenangkanku melalui pelukannya.

Aku membalas pelukannya. Ku benamkan wajahku di bahunya sambil terisak-isak. Tak ada satu pun kata yang bisa kuucapkan sekarang. Aku terlampau shock atas kejadian tadi. Aku hanya menangis di pelukan Yesung oppa. Yesung oppa masih setia memeluk ku sampai tangisanku berhenti.

"Gomawo oppa", kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku sangat malu sudah menangis di bahu Yesung oppa. Semburat merah menghiasi pipiku. Yesung oppa tesenyum lalu menarik tanganku.

"Kajja ! Aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream", Yesung oppa berjalan sambil menggandeng tanganku. Aku tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang ku yakini pasti sudah memerah sampai ketelinga. Kupandangi genggaman tangan kami. Aku pun tersenyum melihatnya.

Kami sekarang di kedai ice cream tempat biasa Yesung oppa datangi bersama teman-temannya.

"Lezat~~~", gumamku sambil menjilat sudut bibirku yang terkena ice cream. Yesung oppa terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahku.

"Kau suka ?", Tanya Yesung oppa. Aku menggangguk-anggukan kepala sambil terus menyuapi ice cream ke dalam mulutuku.

"Ne.. Gomawa oppa", kataku sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Ia membalas dengan senyuman yang kusuka.

"Hahahahaha… Kau sangat menggemaskan", Yesung oppa mengacak-acak rambutku dengan gemas. Pipiku kembali merona merah akibat perlakuannya. Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Aku yakin Yesung oppa pasti bisa mendengarkan detak jantungku yang sudah berdetak sangat keras.

Ia terus melihat wajahku sambil tersenyum saat aku memakan ice creamku.

"Ada ice cream di pipimu", Yesung oppa mengambil sisa ice cream di pipiku dengan jarinya yang mungil. Lalu dijilat jarinya sambil tersenyum. "Manis", katanya.

BLUSHHHHH

Wajahku merah padam dibuatnya. Aku tertunduk malu sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku. Aku menyendoki ice cream dengan sangat pelan dengan tangan gemetaran. Aku terlampau senang saat ini. Semua ini seperti mimpi buatku. Jika memang ini mimpi, aku tidak ingin terbangun. Aku ingin terus memimpikannya.

Tak terasa ice cream di mangkokku sudah habis. Ku lihat ia masih tersenyum padaku.

"A..pa oppa tidak sibuk hari ini ?", tanyaku basa-basi memecahkan keheningan di antara kami.

"Ani. Memang kenapa ?", tanyanya balik. Ia memandang wajahku dengan tangannya menopang wajahnya.

"Ha..hanya bertanya", jawabku gugup. Aku melirik sekeliling, berupaya menenangkan jantungku yang tak mau berhenti berdebar dengan keras. Tak sengaja mataku menangkap jam dinding besar di cafe ini. Mataku terbelak kaget melihat angka yang ditunjukkan oleh jam itu.

"OMMO ? Jam 6 sore ? Umma pasti akan marah-marah karena aku terlambat pulang. Aishh", gerutuku setelah melihat angka di jam dinding itu.

"Hahahahaha… Kajja kita pulang. Aku tidak mau disalahkan karena mengajakmu di sini", canda Yesung oppa padaku, ia tertawa kecil.

"Aniyo.. Aku tidak menyalahkan oppa", kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia tertawa lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Hahahahaha.. Aku tahu itu", katanya. Ia menggandeng tanganku –lagi- keluar dari café ini. Senyuman manis terus saja terkembang di wajahku sepanjang jalan. Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu dengannya saat ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dimana rumahmu ?", Tanya Yesung oppa.

"Ehh ? Tidak usah oppa. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu", tolakku.

"Tidak ada penolakan", ia tersenyum jahil dengan semakin mengeratkan gandengan kami.

"Baiklah oppa. Rumahku di jalan YY Timur *anggap aja ini nm jalan*", kataku sambil tertunduk malu.

~Wookie pov end~

~Normal pov~

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang tengah memergoki kemesraan mereka. Orang itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air mata keluar dari kedua matanya. Ia memandang sedih dua insan yang tengah bergandengan tangan dengan mesra.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku", ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

~Normal pov end~

.

.

~Wookie pov~

_Aju meolli, aju meolli meon gose inayo_

_sashil nan geudaega maeil geuri unde  
>Aju jageun, aju jageun saso han geoteuredo<em>

_maeil geudaega saeng gagi na_

Terdengar bunyi ponselku dari atas meja. Segera aku mengambil ponsel itu setelah selesai mengganti bajuku dengan piyama.

"Yeobseyo Hyukkie", kataku ketika menjawab panggilan itu.

"Wookie,, apa aku mengganggu ?", Tanya Hyukkie padaku.

"Aniyo.. Aku belum mau tidur ko", jawabku. Aku naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk di atas ranjang. Ku raih boneka jerapah dan memeluknya.

"Wookie.. Kau tahu,, besok namjachinguku akan menjeputku ke sekolah", kata Hyukkie dengan suara ceria.

"Jinja ? Wahh.. Selamat Hyukkie. Berarti sekarang kamu ada kemajuan", kataku dengan suara yang tak kalah ceria.

"Ne. Aku ingin memperkenalkannya padamu", kata Hyukkie.

"Tentu. Aku ingin mengenal namja yang telah membuat sahabatku mabuk kepayan", ledekku pada Hyukkie.

"Dia namja yang sangat tampan. Aku sangat beruntung memilikinya. Aku benar-benar menyanginya Wookie", kata Hyukkie dengan nada lembut.

"Dia juga beruntung telah memilikimu", kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo Wookie. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku", kata Hyukkie lagi.

"Kau juga sahabatku yang paling berarti Hyukkie", kataku dengan tulus.

"Hmm.. Wookie.. Besok mau ga kamu menemaniku kencan ?", Tanya Hyukkie sedikit ragu.

"Mwo ? Apa tidak mengganggu Hyukkie ?", tanyaku pada Hyukkie.

"Ani. Aku sangat gugup. Besok rencananya aku ingin ke Lotte Word Aku ingin kau menemaniku, memberiku semangat. Jebal Wookie~", pinta Hyukkie.

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sambil berfikir.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk di sana", candaku pada Hyukkie. Hyukkie tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Tidak akan. Janji.. Gomawo Wookie. Saranghae~~", katanya.

"Nado Hyukkie", aku tersenyum. Lalu Hyukkie mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Setelah itu, aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi badan mungilku. Tak lupa sambil memeluk boneka jerapah kesayanganku.

.

.

-Esoknya saat pulang sekolah-

"Kajja Hyukkie", aku menarik tangan Hyukkie yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

Ia tersenyum sambil mengambil ranselnya.

"Kau ini. Mengapa semangat sekali sih ?", katanya sambil merangkul lenganku.

"Hahahahaha… Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah namja beruntung itu", kataku sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Kami berjalan di koridor kelas sambil bergandengan tangan. Tak lupa diselingi canda dan tawa. Mataku menangkap sosok namja yang berdiri di pintu gerbang. Namja itu memunggungi kami. Ia melihat ke arah jalan sambil mengenakan headset di kepalanya. Kami berjalan menghampirinya. Hyukkie mendekati namja itu dan merangkul lengannya. Ketika namja itu berbalik, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat namja itu. Aku berharap apa yang aku lihat ini salah.

"Wookie,, ini namjachinguku. Kim Jong Woon", Hyukkie mendekatiku sambil merangkul mesra lengan namjachingunya.

"A..annyeong", namjachingu Hyukkie menyapaku dengan tatapan yang tak kalah shock.

"Ehh.. A..annyeong. Tan Ryeowook immnida", dengan gugup aku memperkenalkan diri pada namja yang ternyata adalah Yesung oppa. Namja yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya begitu pula Yesung oppa.

Kami saling tertunduk tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar di antara kami. Hyukkie memandang kami heran. Diangkatnya sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kalian diam. Kajja kita berangkat", ajak Hyukkie padaku dan Yesung oppa. Aku tersenyum getir memandang kemesraan mereka.

Hyukkie dan Yesung oppa berjalan di depanku. Hyukkie masih setia melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Yesung oppa, sambil sesekali mengelus-eluskan kepalanya di bahu namja yang kucintai. Hatiku sangat hancur. Aku seakan-akan dihempaskan ke dasar bumi yang sebelumnya terbang melayang-layang di angkasa. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku tidak ingin membuat Hyukkie khawatir dan membuatnya mengetahui perasaanku pada Yesung oppa. Aku mengigit bibirku kuat agar suara isakan tak terdengar di bibirku.

Hyukkie sesekali menengok ke belakang –ke arahku- sambil tersenyum dan mengajak mengobrol. Aku menjawab obrolannya dengan senyuman yang sedikit ku paksakan.

Kami sudah tiba di Lotte Word. Aku mencoba menghilangkan kesedihan dengan menaiki wahana-wahana yang terbilang ekstrim. Aku tidak peduli seberapa takutnya diriku saat menaiki wahana itu. Aku hanya ingin membuat diriku tidak mengingat rasa sakit hatiku.

"Hyukkie,, oppa.. Umm.. Aku beli minum dulu", aku menyela acara mengobrol Hyukkie dan Yesung oppa.

"Aku antar ya ?", tawar Hyukkie.

"Tidak usah", tolakku. Sebelum pergi aku tersenyum pada mereka. Senyuman yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Aku tidak ingin berada di antara mereka. Melihat kemesraan mereka dengan mataku. Melihat mereka mengobrol dengan ceria. Hatiku tak sanggup melihat itu semua. Hatiku menolaknya. Ingin ku katakan pada Hyukkie bahwa aku juga mencintai namjachingunya. Tapi aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati sahabatku itu.

Aku membawa dua gelas soda di tanganku. Dengan enggan aku berjalan menghampiri mereka yang tengah asyik mengobrol. Namun langkahnku terhenti ketika kulihat mereka berciuman. Minuman yang kubawa jatuh seketika. Tenagaku seakan meloncat keluar dari tubuhku. Aku terduduk di tanah. Aku tak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhku. Kututup wajahku yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Aku menagis terisak-isak di atas tanah. Aku tidak peduli tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihatku. Hatiku sakit. Aku tidak sanggup bersama mereka lebih lama. Aku memutuskan pergi dari sini, sudah cukup hatiku terluka. Kukeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasku. Ku ketik e-mail untuk Hyukkie.

'_Mianhae. Umma meneleponku untuk segera pulang. Lain kali kita pergi bersama lagi ne ?_'

Tak lama balasan dari Hyukkie datang.

'_Ahh.. Tidak apa-apa Wookie. Gomawo hari ini sudah menemaniku. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan ^^_'

NYUTTTTT

Kupegang dadaku yang kembali terasa sakit setelah membaca e-mail Hyukkie. Ia begitu menikmati harinya bersama Yesung oppa. Sedangkan aku begitu kesakitan dan sedih melihat mereka. Aku berlari meninggalkan Lotte Word. Wajahku sudah sembab dengan air mata dan kuyakin mataku sudah bengkak.

Aku duduk bersander di halte bus. Aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Namun setiap kubuka mata aku tetap berada di halte dengan perasaan sakit di dada. Tuhan.. Apakah ini kenyataan. Apakah benar Hyukkie berpacaran dengan Yesung oppa. Tuhan.. katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi buruk.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Untung umma sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan mengapa aku pulang dengan wajah sembab dan kantung mata yang besar.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Kupejamkan mata, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan Yesung oppa di pikiranku.

"Oppa.. Saranghae", lirihku disela isak tangis.

KRIEETTTT

Pintu kamarku dibuka oleh seseorang. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik celah pintu.

"Wookie.. Kau di dalam ?", Tanya orang itu.

"Ne.. Masuklah", jawabku singkat.

Ia masuk ke kamarku dan mendekat padaku. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang tempatku berbaring.

"Wookie.. Kau tidak apa-apa ?", tanyanya khawatir. Disibakkan poniku. Dielapnya dahiku yang penuh keringat.

"Ne.. eon", jawabku masih menutup mukaku dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau bisa menceritakan pada eon apa yang terjadi jika kau mau", tawar yeoja itu padaku. Ku tatap wajahnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Kupeluk tubuhnya yang masih terduduk sambil memandangiku. Tangisku semakin besar dipelukannya.

"Hiks.. Minnie eon. Hatiku sangat sakit. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak bisa melupakan Yesung oppa. Aku mencintainya", kataku sambil terisak di pelukannya. Ia mengelus-elus punggungku.

"Kenapa kau harus melupakannya jika kau mencintainya ?", Tanya Sungmin eonni dengan lembut.

"Karena dia namjachingu temanku eon. Tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sebelum aku tahu bahwa dia adalah namjachingu sahabatku", jelasku pada Sungmin eonni. Sungmin eonni menarik tubuhku. Ia menatap wajahku dalam.

"Berarti kau memang harus melupakannya chagi. Walau itu terasa sakit untukmu. Kau tidak mau kan merusak persahabatanmu Wookie?", tutur Sungmin eonni sambil membelai sayang pipiku. Dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir di pipiku.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa eon", ku gigit bibir bawahku.

"Pelan-pelan saja ne ? Sebagai permulaan maukah kau menemani eon kopi darat besok. Apa besok minggu kau punya kegiatan ?", Tanya Sungmin eonni. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Gomawo eon sudah mau mendengar ceritaku", kupeluk lagi Sungmin eonni.

"Jangan menangis lagi ne ? Eon tidak ingin melihat dongsaeng kesayangan eon menangis seperti ini", Sungmin eonni tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin eonni adalah sepupuku, tapi walaupun ia hanya sepupu namun hubungan kami sangat dekat sudah seperti saudara kandung.

Sungmin eonni merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Ia lalu menyelimutiku.

"Sekarang kau tidur. Eon akan menemanimu sampai kau terlelap", Sungmin eonni mengecup dahiku sayang. Aku tersenyum padanya lalu memejamkan mataku yang memang sudah terasa berat. Tak berapa lama aku pun sudah berlayar di alam mimpi.

.

.

"Eon.. Apa benar tempatnya di Sapphire Blue café ?", tanyaku pada Sungmin eonni.

"Benar ko", kata Sungmin eonni sambil mengecek e-mail yang ia terima.

Kami sekarang sedang berada di Sappire Blue café bersama teman-teman sekolah Sungmin eonni. Mereka rencananya akan melakukan kopi darat di café ini. Aku menengok ke kanan-kiri, melihat sekeliling café ini. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran para namja yang mengajak kopi darat Sungmin eonni dan teman-temannya.

"Mengapa mereka belum datang eon ?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Entahlah", jawab Sungmin eonni mulai resah. Sungmin eonni sesekali bertanya pada teman-temannya tentang rencana kopi darat mereka.

Setelah setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya para namja yang ditunggu datang. Jumlah namja itu ada lima pas dengan kami yang juga berlima. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak masuk hitungan. Mereka duduk di depan kami. Aku melirik seseorang di antara mereka. Dandanan namja itu cukup aneh karena ia memakai jaket yang menutupi hampir setengah mukanya, ia mengenakan kacamata hitam dan topi. Tak lupa headset yang menghiasi kupingnya.

"Eon.. Namja yang paling ujung itu sangat aneh", bisikku di telinga Sungmin eonni sambil menunjuk namja yang kumaksud dengan daguku.

"Hushh.. Jangan seperti tu. Nanti kalau dia dengar gimana ?", kata Sungmin eonni yang juga sambil berbisik-bisik.

Acara perkenalan pun dimulai. Para namja mulai mendekati yeoja yang mereka suka. Tak terkecuali Sungmin eonni. Ia tampak malu-malu saat didekati namja kurus dan tinggi dengan rambut ikal cokelat. Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tampak gencar mendekati Sungmin eonni sampai-sampai aku harus pindah tempat duduk karena ia bersikeras duduk di sebelah Sungmin eonni.

"Huft.. Dasar namja aneh", keluhku pada namja yang bernama Kyuhyun.

Aku pindah duduk di dekat jendela di sebelah namja yang bernama Choi Siwon. Siwon tersenyum-tersenyum melihatku. Ia mendekatkan duduknya di sampingku. Ia mencoba mengajakku berbicara. Sesekali tangannya mampir membelai tanganku. Aku sangat tidak suka sikapnya yang seenaknya memegang tanganku. Dengan sopan aku coba menjauhkan tangannya dariku. Namun ia tetap bersikeras memegang tanganku sambil sesekali memasang senyuman yang membuat lesung pipitnya muncul. Kuakui namja ini sangat tampan tapi aku masih mencintai Yesung oppa. Aku tidak ingin disentuh oleh namja selain Yesung oppa.

Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku ke ujung bangku. Tempat namja aneh itu duduk. Ia terlihat tidak peduli dengan acara kopi darat ini. Ia memilih mengasingkan diri di pojokan.

Tangan Siwon beralih dari mengelus tanganku menjadi mengelus pipiku. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku.

"Mianhae Siwon-ssi,, bisakah kau menjauhkan badanmu dariku ?", pintaku sopan pada Siwon.

"Aniyo", tolak Siwon. Ia sekarang beralih mengelus rambutku. Aku sangat ketakutan dengan perlakuan Siwon. Aku tertunduk menahan air mata yang hampir keluar. Aku berusaha menyingkarkan tangannya dari rambutku.

GREPPP

Kedua tanganku di pegang oleh sebelah tangan Siwon. Namja itu memandang mataku dalam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku memalingkan muka darinya. Namun ia menarik kembali wajahku ke arahnya. Kugigit bibir bawahku. Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Air mataku sudah mengalir keluar.

"Lepaskan aku Siwon-ssi. Jebal…", pintaku lirih padanya. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di wajahku.

"Sssttt.. Uljima chagiya", Siwon tersenyum dan memegang rahangku agar tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Wajahnya semakin dekat padaku. Aku menutup mataku saking takutnya diriku.

Namun sudah beberapa menit aku terpejam, tapi bibir Siwon tetap tidak menyentuh bibirku. Samar-samar kudengar suara teriakan seorang yeoja. Dengan takut ku buka mataku. Betapa kagetnya aku melihat Siwon sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah. Di depannya berdiri namja aneh itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Aku memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba namja itu menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar dari café ini.

"Lepaskan tanganku. Apa yang kau lakukan ? Mengapa kau membawaku pergi ?", aku menepis tangan namja aneh itu dengan kasar. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia malah menahan kedua bahuku dan mendorongku ke belakang, menempel pada tembok.

"Kenapa kau ada di sana Wookie ?", Tanya namja itu.

Tunggu… suara ini.. Aku sangat mengenal suara baritone ini.

Namja itu melepaskan topi serta kacamatanya. Aku bisa melihat wajah tampannya. Air mataku kembali tumpah begitu melihat wajah namja yang begitu kucintai namun juga yang membuatku sakit hati.

"Yesung oppa ? Mengapa kau bisa di sini ?", tanyaku tak percaya.

Yesung oppa menatap wajahku, ia menghapus jejak air mata di wajahku. Diusap-usapnya pipiku dengan lembut. Sedetik kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku.

"Kau tahu.. Aku tidak suka melihatmu disentuh oleh namja lain. Aku tidak suka kau memandang namja lain selain diriku", ucapnya di sela ciuman kami.

Aku terhanyut dengan ciuman yang diberikannya. Aku begitu terbuai dengan bibir manisnya. Tanpa sadar aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Aku mendorong kepalanya agar semakin memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan tautan kami. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan dirinya pada Hyukkie. Air mata kembali keluar dari kedua mataku. Secara alamiah kami melepaskan ciuman kami saat kebutuhan oksigen semakin terdesak.

Yesung oppa menghapus air mataku dengan tangan mungilnya. Dikecup kedua mataku bergantian. Ku pejamkan mataku dan tanpa sadar tanganku sudah mengelus punggung tangannya yang masih membelai lembut pipiku.

"Sssttt… uljima chagiya. Jangan menangis lagi ne ?", kata Yesung oppa lembut. Aku memandang wajahnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu aku menganggukan kepalaku.

Yesung oppa menggandeng tanganku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Aku bisa merasakan kehatangan Yesung oppa kembali. Saat ini aku sangat bahagia walau aku tahu kebahagiaan tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah ne?", tawar Yesung oppa padaku.

"Gomawo oppa", ucapku sambil menganggukan kepala.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan di antara kami. Kami hanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju rumahku.

Yesung oppa melepaskan tanganku begitu kami sampai di depan gerbang rumahku.

"Gomawo oppa sudah mengantarku", ucapku pada Yesung oppa. Aku tersenyum manis padanya. Ia pun tersenyum padaku, senyuman yang kurindukan.

Lama kami saling bertatapan sampai Yesung oppa meraih kedua tanganku dan membawanya di depan dadanya.

"Wookie.. Ada yang ingin ku katakana", ucap Yesung oppa sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Di kecupkan kedua tanganku olehnya. Jantungku sudah berdebar keras sekarang, belum lagi wajahku yang sudah merona merah.

"A..apa yang.. ingin.. oppa katakana", kataku gugup sambil menunduk malu. Yesung oppa menarik daguku agar aku menatap wajahnya.

"Kau tahu Wookie.. Semenjak bertemu dengamu.. Aku sudah mencintai..", belum sempat Yesung oppa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berlari menghampiri Yesung oppa dan memeluk punggungnya.

"Jangan.. Jangan ambil Jong Woon oppa dariku. Aku mohon", suara yang ku kenal dengan baik, suara sahabatku Lee Hyujae.

Spontan aku melepas kedua tanganku dari genggaman Yesung oppa.

"Hyu.. Hyukkie.. I..ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan", kataku tergagap mencari alasan pada sahabatku.

"Jangan bohong ! Aku tahu semuanya Wookie ! Aku tahu kau selalu berduaan dengan Jong Woon oppa di belakangmu ! Aku telah melihat semuanya ! Bahkan melihat kalian ciuman !", bentak Hyukkie padaku. Ia terisak di punggung Yesung oppa.

"Oppa.. Jangan tinggalkanku. Jebal.. Aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu.. Aku tak sanggup kehilanganmu", isak Hyukkie yang semakin keras.

Aku terdiam mendengar sura tangisan Hyukkie. Suara tangisan itu membuat hatiku tersayat-sayat. Membuatku seakan menjadi manusia yang hina yang telah merebut orang yang paling dicintai oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Perlahan air mataku sudah tumpah. Kugigit bibir bawahku dengan kencang. Aku merasakan darah keluar dari bibirku karena aku terlalu kuat mengigitnya.

SRETTTT

Yesung oppa menarik kedua tangan Hyukkie yang memeluk punggungnya dengan erat. Dipandangi wajah rapuh Hyukkie yang tertunduk sambil menangis.

"Jeongmal mianhae Hyukkie. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku mencintai Wookie. Sebenarnya dari awal aku tidak mencintaimu", Yesung oppa mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah Hyukkie. Tapi Hyukkie menepis legan Yesung oppa dengan keras.

"Katakan padaku apa sebenarnya kekuranganku. Mengapa kau lebih memilih Wookie dari pada aku ?", tanyanya lirih. Dicengkramnya jaket Yesung oppa dengan kasar.

"Kau adalah yeoja yang baik. Tapi mianhae aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku lagi", ucap Yesung oppa sambil tertunduk penuh rasa bersalah.

Hyukkie menghampiriku dan memandangiku dengan sinis.

PLAKKK

Tamparan Hyukkie mendarat di pipiku. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua padaku Wookie ? Katakan ! Kau bilang kau sahabatku ! Kau bilang kau akan selalu mendukung percintaanku ! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan hah ! Kau menghancurkan semuanya !", bentak Hyukkie di depan wajahku.

Hatiku sakit, sangat sakit. Aku semakin memperkeras gigitan di bibirku. Tak kupedulikan rasa perih akibat luka di bibir. Hatiku jauh lebih perih dari ini. Aku tak berani menatap Hyukkie yang memandangku penuh benci.

"Jeongmal mianhae Hyukkie. Aku tidak bermaksud mengambil Yesung oppa darimu. Aku terlanjur mencintainya sebelum aku tahu bahwa ia adalah namjachingumu", kataku sambil tertunduk sedih.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah tidak ingin mendengar pembelaanmu. Aku sudah tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi. Sudah cukup persahabatan kita", Hyukkie beranjak meninggalkanku.

"ANDWAE !", aku berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya sekuat tenaga.

"Mianhae Hyukkie. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku menyangimu Hyukkie. Aku mohon jangan putuskan persahabatan kita", aku setengah berteriak sambil menangis. Ku rengkuh tubuh ringkih Hyukkie. Bahunya tampak bergetar menahan tangis. Ia melepaskan pelukanku dan berjalan menjauhiku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, tanpa memandang wajahku.

Aku terduduk lemas di atas tanah. Suaraku tangisku pecah. Yesung oppa berlari menghampiriku. Ia membantuku berdiri dan memeluk tubuhku.

"Mianhae Wookie.. Karena aku persahabatanmu dan Hyukkie menjadi hancur", lirih Yesung oppa yang masih memelukku.

"Ini bukan salahmu oppa. Ini salahku", ucapku sambil terisak.

"Ani.. Ini salahku.. Aku.. mencintai mu Wookie.. sangat mencintaimu Wookie.. Saranghae Tan Ryeowook", ucap Yesung oppa. Ia mengecup puncuk kepalaku.

Ku dorong tubuhnya menjauhiku. Sungguh aku juga sangat mencintainya namun aku tidak ingin lebih menyakiti perasaan Hyukkie. Yesung oppa tampak bingung dengan tingkahku. Aku tertunduk sambil meremas ujung bajuku.

"Mianhae oppa.. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu",ucapku dan langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Aku membuka pintu gerbang dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa memandang wajahnya.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat Hyukkie di kelas maupun di sekolah. Kata songsaengnim, Hyukkie ijin sakit. Hyukkie sakit apa ? Mengapa ia bisa sakit ? Beribu pertanyaan berputar dalam otakku. Aku memandang bangku Hyukkie yang kosong dengan sedih. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya tapi ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya selama beberapa hari. Aku menelepon ke rumahnya, tapi kata ummanya ia tidak ingin berbicara denganku. Begitu aku datang ke rumahnya, ia tidak mau menemuiku. Ia menghindar dariku. Hatiku terasa sakit.

Aku pun tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yesung oppa. Aku berangkat sekolah lebih awal agar tidak bertemu dengannya. Pulang sekolah aku mengganti rute bus yang biasa ku lalui.

Yesung oppa juga tidak datang menemuiku. Kami lose contact beberapa hari ini. Jujur aku rindu padanya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Ingin melihat senyumannya. Ingin menghirup wangi tubuhnya. Namun aku tidak ingin menyakiti Hyukkie lebih jauh. Lebih baik aku melupakan Yesung oppa dari pada aku harus kehilangan Hyukkie.

.

.

Saat ini hujan lebat tengah menguyur permukaan bumi. Petir saling menyambar di atas langit. Aku meringkuk di balik selimut. Ake memeluk jerapah kesayanganku dengan erat. Wajah Yesung oppa selalu mampir di dalam benakku, membuatku tersiksa karena tidak bisa melupakannya.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu, tapi hubunganku dengan Hyukkie masih belum membaik. Ia masih belum masuk sekolah. Ia juga masih belum memaafkanku.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Kaca jendela kamarku dilempar batu kecil oleh seseorang di luar sana. Aku berjalan menghampiri jendela. Aku memandang ke bawah. Di luar terlihat seorang namja tengah berdiri terguyur hujan lebat. Seluruh badannya basah kuyup. Ia memegang seikat bunga mawar merah di tangannya. Ia tersenyum melihatku yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Aku menutup mulutku tak percaya. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku.

'Benarkah itu Yesung oppa ?', tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku mencubit kedua pipiku keras agar aku bisa bangun dari mimpi indah ini. Namun aku bisa merasakan cubitan itu. Berarti aku sekarang tidak mimpi ?

DRRTTTT

Ponselku bergetar. Aku berlari meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Kubuka e-mail di ponselku. Sebuah e-mail dari Hyukkie. Dengan segera langsung kubuka e-mail itu.

'_Berbahagiahlah Wookie. Aku sudah merelakan Jong Woon oppa. Cintailah dia, jagalah dia menggantikanku. Aku titip Jong Woon oppa padamu. Saat ini memang aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu. Tapi percayalah suatu saat nanti kita akan kembali seperti dulu. Aku akan tersenyum seperti dulu. Aku menyangimu Wookie_'

e-mail dari Hyukkie membuat tangisanku semakin pecah. Aku tidak menyangka Hyukkie akan memaafkanku. Segera kubalas e-mail dari Hyukkie.

'_Jeongmal gomawo Hyukkie. Aku tidak tahu balasan apa yang mesti aku berikan padamu. Aku akan menjaga Yesung oppa dengan baik. Aku menyangimu Hyukkie. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Kau adalah salah satu hartaku_'.

Setelah selesai megirim e-mail untuk Hyukkie, aku langsung berlari dari kamar. Aku menyusuri tangga dengan terburu-buru. Tak ku hiraukan omelan umma atau panggilan appa. Aku hanya ingin segera menemui Yesung oppa. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.

"Yesung oppa !", panggilku ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu depan. Ia tersenyum padaku. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Aku berlari menghampirinya. Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Tak kuhiraukan derasnya hujan saat ini.

Yesung oppa memelukku sangat erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskanku.

"Wookie,, saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae.. Maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu ?", pinta Yesung oppa padaku. Ia membingkai wajahku.

"Nado oppa. I do", aku tersenyum padanya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Ia mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami. Di tempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Di kecupnya lembut. Kemudian ia menjilat bibirku, menyusuri setiap lekuk bibir mungilku. Ia menghisap semua bibirku. Merasakan manisnya bibirku. Kami saling berciuman mesra di tengah hujan. Walau badan kami sudah mengigil kedinginan namun diantara kami tidak ada yang ingin melepasakan tautan bibir yang menempel erat ini.

Yesung oppa melepaskan ciuman kami saat aku dan dia sudah kehabisan napas. Ia memandang wajahku lekat. Dibelainya pipiku lembut. Dikecupnya dahiku dengan sayang.

"Wookie aku tidak akan melepaskanmu selamanya", ucapnya sambil memandang manik mata caramelku.

"Jangan lepaskan oppa. Aku akan selamanya menjadi milikmu", ucapku sambil tesenyum padanya. Ku elus pipi chubby.

Ia lalu menarik tanganku dan menempelkan kembali bibirnya di bibirku. Kami melanjutkan kembali ciuman kami di tengah hujan yang tidak mau berhenti membasahi bumi. Lama kami berciuman. Kami saling merasakan kehangatan melalui ciuman kami.

Akhirnya aku memiliki Yesung oppa. Namja yang membuatku gila akhir-akhir ini. Namja yang yang terus menghantuiku di setiap hariku. Namja dengan senyumannya yang menawan yang mampu membuatku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Namja yang dengan wajah tampannya selalu merasuki jiwaku.

Saranghae Kim Jong Woon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong \(^0^)/

Ryeo balik lagi bw ff yang sepertinya ga mutu.

Karena bosen ga ada kerjaan sambil mikirin YeWook ehh.. tiba2 ff ini terbentuk

Kalau udah bersangkutan sama YeWook entah mengapa imajinasi liar Ryeo tak mau berhenti..Hehehehehe #Plakk

Gomawo untuk para reader yang nyempetin baca ff Ryeo ^^

If You don't mind.. RCL please….. Arigatou~~

Saranghae~~


End file.
